warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Comercio
El sistema de intercambio permite a los jugadores comerciar con planos Prime, piezas Prime, mods, Platinium, reliquias del Vacío, cascos arcanos, improntas de compañeros y armas especiales. En el dojo del clan existe un puesto comercial para realizar los intercambios o en una estación comercial especifica (El bazar de Maroo). Hay un requisito de maestría mínimo de rango 2 para el comercio, y el número de transacciones de comercio disponibles aumenta en uno cada rango de maestría. Hasta cinco artículos se pueden negociar por transacción y un impuesto comercial se encarga de completar el comercio. El puesto comercial del dojo se puede encontrar en la pestaña decoración si es arquitecto en tu clan. Los jugadores también pueden comerciar en la Tierra en el bazar de Maroo (mantener Q y hacer clic en "configurar tienda"). * Al intercambiar armas, partes de armas y piezas de Warframe, un jugador solo puede cambiar ese arma o sus piezas si es Prime, o tiene un estatus especial, como prisma o sindicato. * Sólo las partes principales que caen como piezas pueden ser comercializadas, las piezas principales que se elaboran a partir de planos no pueden. Intercambios diarios ]] El número de operaciones que se pueden hacer por día es el mismo que el rango de maestría del jugador, con excepción de los fundadores, que reciben dos operaciones adicionales por día. El límite de comercio se actualiza diariamente a GMT 00:00 y no se ve afectado por la cantidad de artículos intercambiados en cada transacción. Además, la clasificación de arriba proporcionará un comercio adicional hasta la próxima actualización. Impuestos Los intercambios se cobran por un impuesto comercial equivalente la cantidad en créditos basada en la rareza de la mercancía. Los jugadores tendrán que pagar el impuesto respectivo por el artículo que reciben en el comercio. Además, un clan puede fijar el impuesto asociado en el dojo del mismo. Los mods Prime como flujo Prime se consideran "objetos legendarios", por lo tanto, el coste de impuesto comercial es de 1.000.000 . Sin embargo, los mods Prime obtenidos en el tributo diario no se pueden negociar. 1) Special Weapons must be unaltered by any Afinidad, Forma, Lentes de enfoque, o Catalizador Orokins to be tradeable. 2) Each Ayatan Star slotted into a Sculpture increases the trade tax by 2000. 3) Players cannot trade the initial amount of platinum that all accounts start off with. This is to prevent players from creating new accounts to farm platinum. Players cannot trade platinum that has been gifted to them either. Limitaciones del intercambio *For Warframes, players can only trade the respective Prime Warframe Blueprints. Parts that are crafted through any blueprints, and the fully built warframes themselves, cannot be traded. *For Weapons, only blueprints and parts for the Prime, Fantasma, y Vándalo weapon variants are tradeable. Any other weapons and their blueprints or parts besides the Sheev, cannot be traded. *The Sindicato and Prisma weapons are exceptions, and are considered Armas especiales, which are tradeable as a whole, but only if they are completely unranked with no Afinidad, and unaltered with no Forma, Lentes de enfoque, o Catalizador Orokin applied. **These weapons, will remain tradeable even if recolored, customized with skins, cosmetic attachments, modded with regular weapon mods, or freely used in the Simulacro, due to no affinity being gained from killing the spawned mobs. This is particularly useful for trying out expensive Syndicate and Prisma weapons to test their accuracy, attack speed/rate of fire, range/damage falloff, recoil, reload speed, or general handling characteristics without fear of losing the ability to sell or resell the weapons to other players later, if they are not to the user's liking. *Plano and the Syndicate and Prisma special weapons cannot be traded to players who do not meet the equipment's Rango de maestría requirements. *Reliquia del Vacío can be traded regardless of them being Bóveda or unvaulted. Terminología comercial Las personas que utilizan el chat de comercio tienen sus propias siglas para resumir sus ofertas. A continuación se muestra una breve lista de las siglas más utilizadas en el chat: * PL . * Set (Expresión inglesa equivalente a "conjunto", utilizada para señalar la inclusión de todos los componentes necesarios para la elaboración de un útil concreto). en:Trading Categoría:Comercio